


Happy, Free, Confused, and (Not) Lonely

by beguinn



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Birthday, Blow Jobs, Dallas Stars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beguinn/pseuds/beguinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Seguin doesn't know about you, but he's feeling 22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy, Free, Confused, and (Not) Lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hedonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonist/gifts).



> I wrote this for my girl Bethany's 20th birthday, as she and Tyler have the same birthday! Happy birthday, Bethany!!!
> 
> Little side note: you should watch [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1c_U-UhG48) if you haven't already and having [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niVVIOP2pms) song fresh on your mind might come in handy. And please forgive me if this has any grammatical errors! I didn't exactly have time to revise it before I posted it~

When Tyler Seguin heard the name ‘Taylor Swift,’ he thought of two things: the time his agent tried to convince him to fake-date her (“It’ll be win-win!” he’d claimed. “Your young fans will be drawn to her relatable songs, and your good looks will bring in new fans, and new revenue, to the Bruins organisation!”) and the stupidly catchy song he would be forced to listen to every day for the next year. Did it really feel like the perfect night to dress up like hipsters, Taylor? Did it really?

Tyler hit the snooze button on his iPhone one too many times, telling himself it was okay because he deserved to sleep in since it was his birthday. But when he finally opened his eyes to see that he had to be at the rink for practice in fifteen minutes, he made the realisation that he’d made a mistake. He jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed and was out the door and on his way to his car in less than three minutes. He rushed into the rink with four minutes to spare, and when he walked into the locker room, he was greeted with a chorus of birthday wishes. When Roussel noticed he was there, he smirked and started playing the chorus of 22 on his iPod. 

“I don’t know about you but I’m feelin’ twenty-twooooo,” the Frenchman sang terribly, still smirking. Tyler approached him and punched his arm, obviously not amused with the second liner’s antics. Rouss frowned and turned off the song. “It’s joke!” he insisted, rubbing his arm where Tyler had hit him. 

“Stop,” Tyler muttered in French, putting to use his three years of French class for the first time since high school. He’d just waken up – it was too early for playful banter.

Tyler turned around to go to his own locker, only to run into the 6’4” Russian rookie, who was peering down at him nervously. “Hi,” he muttered in his impossibly deep voice.

“What’s up, Val?” Tyler asked, his expression softening a bit. He never could seem to get irritated with the rookie. Jamie said that he babied Val too much, but Tyler didn’t care. He was a kid in a new country that didn’t make any sense to him – Tyler understood that feeling and, even if Val couldn’t verbalise how he felt (without his fellow Russian teammate, Sergei Gonchar translating), he knew that the kid was probably scared shitless half the time.

Val straightened up a bit and blushed before he even began speaking. “Just wanted to tell you…” He spoke slowly, and it was obvious he didn’t trust himself speaking English. “It’s happy birthday for you.”

Tyler smiled; that was exactly what Val didn’t trust himself speaking English – he just wasn’t good at it yet. But he appreciated that he tried, though, and he especially appreciated that he’d wished him a happy birthday. “Thanks!” he replied enthusiastically. “Hey, remind me one last time. How’s your name pronounced? Val or Wal?” Tyler smirked, suddenly remembering hearing Val pronounce his own name during Christmas and being both confused and intrigued at how he’d pronounced it. 

Val frowned, obviously confused. He thought for a moment. “I’m Val Nichushkin.” He spoke like he was introducing himself, as if Tyler could forget the most talented rookie the Stars organisation had seen since Jamie Benn’s debut five years ago. “Need my skates on,” he added before wandering off to his own locker to get prepared for practice.

Once Val left, Tyler looked around the locker room curiously. It seemed as though the entire team was there, except for the one Tyler cared the most about. “Hey, has anyone seen Jamie?” he inquired, glancing around the room once more in case he’d scanned over the boy’s familiar flow.

Seconds after Tyler asked his teammates where their captain was, he felt someone wrapping their arms around his waist from behind. Instinctively, he jumped from the sudden, unexpected contact before he turned around, a broad smile appearing on his face when he saw that it was Jamie that had hold of him. “Hi.”

Jamie returned the smile. “Hi,” he replied, glancing around for their coach before pressing a quick kiss to Tyler’s cheek (Coach Ruff always got irritated and exclaimed “Not in my locker room, gay boys!” if he saw Tyler and Jamie even look at each other for more than a few moments) before releasing his waist and moving so he was in front of Tyler instead of behind him. “Hey, happy birthday, by the way.” He smiled – if Tyler wasn’t having a good birthday now, Jamie was sure he’d take care of that later.

“Thanks,” he responded, moving toward his locker so he could get dressed for practice while he and Jamie talked.

Jamie sat down on the bench and stared up at Tyler. Tyler smiled down at him as he pulled a few things out of his locker and began getting dressed. Most players would feel uncomfortable to have their teammate so close while they were getting dressed or undressed, but it didn’t bother Tyler in the least. Jamie had seen him naked way too many times for Tyler to pretend that he was modest around his captain. 

Once Tyler was dressed, Jamie stood up and wrapped his arms around him again, hastily pushing Tyler’s body toward his own. “You wanna come over tonight?” Jamie asked, staring into Tyler’s eyes.

“It’s my birthday,” Tyler whined. “Why can’t you come to my place?” In all honesty, if it weren’t for the fact that Jordie lived with Jamie, he would have agreed in a heartbeat. He liked Jordie and all, but he was still a little wary of Tyler, which always made him uncomfortable. He didn’t want that on his birthday.

Jamie feigned a pout. “You mean I have to lug my guitar all the way to your place?” Tyler’s eyes grew wide with curiosity – it wasn’t every day that Jamie brought out his guitar around Tyler – but he nodded. “Well… since it’s your birthday, I guess I can do that.”

Suddenly, Val appeared in front of them, and Jamie turned his head, raising an eyebrow to silently ask Val what it was that he wanted. “Um… Your brother looks at you again,” Val informed him in broken English before nodding toward Jordie. When Jamie and Tyler looked his way, the older Benn brother pretended to gag as he got up and walked toward the pair, not-so-gently shoving a shoulder into Tyler’s back as he walked by and left the room to head to the ice.

Tyler frowned at Jamie, who was chewing on his bottom lip as he shook his head. Why couldn’t his brother ever be happy for him when he found someone he was attracted to? “Don’t worry about him,” Jamie told Tyler for what had to be the thousandth time. 

~

A shrill whistle caused all the players on the ice to stop moving. Coach Lindy Ruff folded his arms over his chest, obviously unimpressed. “Seguin!” he called out, skating over to where Tyler, Jamie, and Val had stopped. “You’ve been playing like shit all morning. You feeling okay?”

“He’s feeling twenty-two, Coach!” Chaser responded from across the ice, and he and Rouss fell over into a fit of giggles. They began chatting back and forth in French before Coach Ruff blew his whistle again.

“English only, Frenchies. We’re trying to teach Val English, not confuse him so much he goes back to Russia. You’re doing awesome today, by the way, Val.” He nodded at Val, who was standing beside Tyler.

Val smiled nervously, unable to remember if ‘awesome’ meant really good or really bad in English.

“I don’t know what this twenty-two stuff is about, but get your shit together, Seguin.” Ruff skated back to where he’d previously been standing and blew on his whistle so practice would resume. 

~

After an afternoon alone with Netflix and Marshall (as requested), Tyler heard a knocking on his door around six o’clock. Pausing the eighth episode of Jimmy Neutron he’d watched that day, he got up to answer the door, a smile appearing on his face when he saw Jamie, guitar case thrown over his shoulders, at his doorway. Before Jamie could even make it inside, Tyler had their lips pressed together. Jamie let out a pleased moan at the unexpected contact, wasting no time in pressing their bodies even closer together so he could feel Tyler get hard from just kissing (he was almost too easy to please). 

“Come inside,” Tyler muttered breathlessly when he pulled away. He stepped aside so Jamie could enter his apartment and closed the door behind him. His breathing had returned to normal, so he wrapped his arms around Jamie’s shoulders and leaned into him, only to have Jamie shake his head and back away from him.

Jamie placed his guitar case on the couch and opened it so he could pull out his guitar. “I didn’t bring this down here so we could have sex then fall asleep.” He chuckled nervously. It was rare that Jamie got nervous around Tyler, but when his guitar was involved, he became incredibly nervous. Tyler didn’t understand why. The few times Jamie had played for him, he’d been impressed with what he heard.

“Alright, serenade me then you can suck my dick,” Tyler said playfully, moving the guitar case off the couch so he could sit down. 

After strumming a few chords, Jamie sat down beside Tyler and smiled at him. “I learned to play this song just for you, Ty,” he announced. And before Tyler had the chance to protest, Jamie began playing the opening chords of 22 on his guitar with a smirk on his face. 

“It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters… and make fun of our rivals. It feels like a perfect for breakfast in a new city, to fall in love with Tyler. Yeah, we’re happy, free, confused, and have each other all the time. It’s mystical and magical, oh yeah. Tonight we’ll forget about the race to the playoffs, it’s time. I don’t know about you, but Tyler’s twenty-two. Everything will be alright, if you stay in Dallas, boo. You know all about me, even if you didn’t want to. Everything will be alright cuz I’ve got all I want…. in you. In you.”

Trembling hands moved away from the guitar strings as Jamie hesitantly looked back up at Tyler. The team had been giving him grief all day about the song solely because they’d all known Jamie had changed the words and planned to present it to Tyler for his birthday, thanks to Jordie’s big mouth. “Um…” Jamie scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“Oh my god, that was so fucking cheesy,” Tyler commented with a straight face. And it was, but it was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. He took the guitar out of Jamie’s hands and gently placed it on the coffee table before he kissed Jamie roughly, not-so-gently pushing his back against the cushions of the couch. “Sometimes, you’re just practically fucking begging me to dominate you, Benn,” he whispered breathlessly into his ear before nipping at his earlobe. 

A low moan escaped from the back of Jamie’s throat, and Tyler chuckled, grinding his hips into Jamie’s just to hear him groan again. “You want me to fuck you?” he asked, and Jamie almost immediately nodded. “Suck my dick.”

It was something Jamie didn’t need to be told twice. Almost immediately, Jamie unbuttoned and pulled down Tyler’s pants, flipping the pair over so Tyler was laying against the cushions. Without a word, Jamie gave Tyler’s length a few strokes before he placed his mouth over the tip, using his tongue to gently swirl slow circles over it. He glanced up at Tyler before he closed his mouth around the twenty-two year old’s cock, moving his mouth up and down his shaft slowly. 

Deciding he wanted to take control of the situation, Tyler grabbed a handful of Jamie’s hair to hold him still and began thrusting, slowly at first then picking up speed until he found a steady rhythm. The sound of Tyler’s moans of pleasure filled the small apartment, and Jamie had to fight back the smile that threatened to appear on his lips because he knew he was the one responsible for Tyler’s pleasure. 

Jamie was more than ready to swallow the result of his partner’s climax when it arrived, but instead Tyler pulled out before that happened. Jamie looked up at him, both concerned and confused before Tyler smiled at him. “You wanted me to fuck you, didn’t you?”

Again, Jamie nodded eagerly. “I want whatever you want,” he insisted (but, really, he wanted to have sex). 

“Lube’s in the bedroom,” Tyler stated, getting up from the couch and walking toward his bedroom. “Come on, I don’t wanna get cum all over my couch. Can’t wash it as easily.”

Jamie obediently followed behind him.

~

“Hey, Ty..?” Jamie asked, although he was sure Tyler hadn’t fallen asleep already.

Grumbling, Tyler snuggled up closer to Jamie, a soft smile placed on his lips. “Yeah?”

Jamie paused for a moment, almost forgetting what he’d wanted to ask. “Did you have a good birthday?”

“Yeah, it was perfect because I got to spend it with you.” 

Jamie smiled and ran his fingers through Tyler’s hair as he began to fall asleep himself. “Night, Ty. We should do this again next year.”


End file.
